yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 086
"Unyielding Resolve" is the eighty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 20, 2015. Featured Duels Riley Akaba vs. Security At the start, two Security members control one copy of and all three have 4000 LP each. Riley joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Riley: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Riley Riley Normal Summons . Turn 5: Security #1 Security #1 Normal Summons . Since it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons . Security #1 tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, by sending 1 monster from his hand to the Graveyard, he can inflict 600 damage to his opponent. He sends "Sasumata Gardna" to activate this effect (Riley: 2000 → 1400 LP). Turn 6: Security #2 Security #2 sends "Sasumata Gardna" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate the effect of his own "Goyo Catapult" and inflict 600 damage (Riley: 1400 → 800 LP). Turn 7: Security #3 Security #3 sends "Stygian Security" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate the effect of his own "Goyo Catapult" and inflict 600 damage (Riley: 800 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Riley Riley draws "C/C Critical Eye". He next activates "Past Loop of Nightmare" and tributes "Film Magician" by its effect. At this point his hand contains, "Montage Fusion", "Past Tuning", "Past Overlay" and "De-Fusion". Riley Normal Summons . Next he activates the Continuous Spell Card "Montage Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck as long as both him and his opponent control the required Fusion Material Monsters. Since Security #1 controls a EARTH monster, he uses his "C/C Critical Eye" to Fusion Summon . "Rock Sword" attacks and destroys "Goyo Catapult" of Security #1, with its effect increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other EARTH monsters on the field ("Rock Sword" 2400 → 4800; Security #1: 4000 → 0 LP). At this point Riley activates "Past Loop of Nightmare", since a monster was Tributed for it this turn, during the Main Phase or Battle Phase, he can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material and Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from his Graveyard. He Tributes "Rock Sword" for this effect and Special Summons "C/C Critical Eye". He next activates "Past Tuning", which lets him target a "C/C Critical Eye" on his field and treat it as a Tuner Monsters, but its effects are negated. He continues to activate the other effect of "Past Tuning", which lets him target a monster on his opponents field and based on its level activate one of it effect. Riley targets the "Goyo Catapult" of Security #2 whose Level is 6. So, by the effect of "Past Tuning" its Level is reduced to 3, and then "Past Tuning" is treated as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target. Immediately after this, its other effect activates, which allows him to Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" that was treated as a Tuner monster and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase. Riley tunes "Past Tuning" treated as Level 3 EARTH monster with the Level 3 "C/C Critical Eye" being treated as Tuner monster to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. He next activates its effect, which once per turn during either player's turn, allows him to target 1 face-up monster his opponent controls and that target loses 1000 ATK. Riley targets the "Goyo Catapult" of Security #2 ("Goyo Catapult" 800 → 0). "Rock Shooter" attacks and destroys "Goyo Catapult" of Security #2, with its effect increasing its ATK equal to the total Levels of all EARTH monsters currently on the field x 200, except itself. As the combined total Level of all EARTH monsters is 9, "Rock Shooter" gains 1800 ATK ("Rock Shooter" 2200 → 4000; Security #2: 4000 → 0 LP). He next tributes "Rock Shooter" to activate "Past Loop of Nightmare" and Special Summon "C/C Critical Eye" from the Graveyard. He activates "Past Overlay", which lets him target a monster on his opponents field and based on its level activate one of it effect. Riley targets the "Goyo Catapult" of Security #3 whose Level is 6. So, by the effect of "Past Overlay" it is treated as Level 6 and then "Past Overlay" is treated as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as that target. The other effect of "Past Overlay" allows it to target a "C/C Critical Eye" on his field and treat it as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as what "Past Overlay" had copied, but its effects are negated. Immediately after this, its other effect activates, which allows him to Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" that was treated as the same as "Past Overlay", but it is destroyed during the End Phase. Riley overlays his "Past Overlay" and "C/C Critical Eye" both being treated as Level 6 EARTH monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Rock Armor" by half of the combined DEF of all EARTH monsters on the field. As the combined total DEF is 4800, "Rock Armor" gains 2400 ATK ("Rock Armor": 2500 → 4900/2000). "Rock Armor" attacks and destroys "Goyo Catapult" of Security #3 (Security #3: 4000 → 0 LP). Declan Akaba vs Security Declan controls and and he has three cards in his Hand. He is facing against at least six Security and it is his turn. His opponents do not control any monsters. While neither the beginning nor the rest of the Duel is shown, Declan wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Riley activates the effect of "C/C/C Rock Shooter of Shooting", which increases its ATK equal to the total Levels of all EARTH monsters currently on the field x 200. It is shown to have 2000 ATK, while its original is 2200 ATK. Also by its effect, it should gain 1800 ATK in that situation, but gains 2000 ATK instead (which rectifies the previously mentioned mistake).